


Forecasts Are A Fraud (Except for Today, Apparently)

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, ally and lyds are cute okay, derek and lydia are roommates, sort of, there's rain and there's puddles and falling both literal and metaphorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison could not believe she was about to get caught in the rain, she honest to god thought she would be back in the safety of her dorm before the downpour started. </p>
<p>“This is so not ideal” Allison mumbles as the light drizzle she’d been power walking through starts to get heavier, and heavier. Her glasses are a bit fogged up and covered in water droplets.</p>
<p>This is very much not ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forecasts Are A Fraud (Except for Today, Apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: **"'it was raining so hard i wasn't paying attention as i ran into the side of your car/you/your umbrella but we're both drenched now and also hey there"**

The thing is, Allison doesn't really trust forecasts, and the weather is always fluctuating—so even though the sky was beginning to darken on her way to the library, Allison had hoped she’d be done picking up her books before any actual rain started falling.

Obviously, that was not the case.

Allison could not believe she was about to get caught in the rain, she honest to god thought she would be back in the safety of her dorm before the downpour started. 

“This is so not ideal” Allison mumbles as the light drizzle she’d been power walking through starts to get heavier, and heavier. Her glasses are a bit fogged up and covered in water droplets.

This is very much not ideal.

Before she knows it, she’s tucking her books under her oversized hoodie and pulling the hood over her head making a mad dash for the nearest building. She thinks she remembers seeing a coffee shop on her way to the library.

She doesn’t get very far though.

“OH MY GOD!” comes a shrill scream as Allison barrels into someone. She trips over the person’s foot in her attempt to maintain her balance, and falls ungracefully on her face with a wrangled ‘oomph’, her books digging into her stomach. She’s scrambling to get up, her face heated from embarrassment. It really doesn’t help that her glasses are fogging up once more.

“Oh my god, oh my god! I am so, so, so sorry!” Allison exclaims hastily standing up, her books still somewhat secured under her soggy hoodie. She extends her free hand and offers it to the person she unknowingly attacked to the floor.

It’s a very beautiful—also now a very drenched, girl. Allison feels really bad, not only did she basically ran the poor girl over, but in the process, she caused her to spill her drink on the floor along with her umbrella.

The girl takes Allison’s hand with a small grunt and pulls herself up on her feet.

“Oh my god, stop apologizing and get your ass in here” the girl snipes not letting go of Allison’s hand. She pushes the door to the coffee shop open dragging Allison right in. “Derek!” the girl wails.

“What Lydia, what—oh, crap” says a grumpy looking guy appearing from somewhere around the counter. He’s got the thickest eyebrows Allison has ever seen on a human being, and said eyebrows rise up to his hairline as he takes in the state of both girls currently dripping a puddle on his coffee shop floor.

“Mind getting us a towel maybe, I’d get it myself but I really don’t wanna trudge water up the stairs and into our apartment” Lydia—which Allison now knows is the name of her victim, says as she peels off her coat.

Allison takes a moment to scan the place, it’s somewhat deserted, and she can’t quite figure out if it’s because the coffee sucks or because of the terrible weather conditions.  
Someone flings the door that leads to a kitchen in the back, and a sweet, rich and wonderful smell wafts across the room.

Allison decides the weather is to blame, no place that smells this good could ever serve bad coffee or be this deserted on a regular non-rainy day.

“Derek said you needed this” a very beautiful blonde with stunning bright eyes and crimson lips walks up to them and hands Lydia two big white fluffy towels.  
“Thanks Erica, where’s Derek?” Lydia asks handing Allison on of the towels. 

“He’s getting the mop” the girl—Erica, responds while looking at Allison with something akin to recognition in her eyes.

“God, does everyone who works at this place look as gorgeous as you three, do you work here?” Allison blurts out turning to look at Lydia who’s biting her lip, in attempts at sustaining a laugh probably. “I mean—I’m sorry. I’m just really cold. I still don’t know what’s happening” Allison continues. She scrubs the towel over her face in an attempt to recover from her sudden word vomit and manages to keep the urge to scream under wraps.

Once she removes the towel from her face, Erica gives her a bemused smile and says, “She only works here on occasions, when she’s not too busy plotting world domination and what not”

“Don’t listen to her, c’mon sweetie, let’s get you out those cold wet clothes and into something warm and dry yeah?” Lydia asks taking the towel from Allison and grabbing her free hand once more leading her towards the back.

“Yeah, out of those clothes” Erica bellows from behind them.

“Grow up!” Lydia yells right back. “She’s crazy” she offers with a shrug.

“I really am sorry” Allison opts to say instead.

“It’s no big deal, honestly, it looks like you got the worst of it—and what is it that you’re holding onto so tightly there?” Lydia asks furrowing her brows at the lump inside Allison’s clothes.

“Ugh” Allison groans pulling her books out of her hoodie. They’re mostly dry, but some parts have dark spots where water touched them, and the page edges are starting to look a little wrinkled in place. “It’s these books I really needed to study for my midterms” she explains.

“Ah, I see” Lydia says with a small smile. “Couldn’t you get them tomorrow? Or later maybe?” she asks.

They’ve now made their way across the coffee shop, up some spiral stairs, and into a very cozy looking apartment.

“Well no, they’re actually quite hard to get your hands on since a lot of students request to rent them. They’re also super expensive, and I can barely afford my rent. Getting my own copy was not an option, trust me” Allison tells her.

“Well okay then, hand me those and take a nice hot shower right in there” Lydia says sweetly pointing at a door right across from the spot they’re standing on. She takes Allison’s books and nudges her in the direction of what she presumes is the restroom.

“I really don’t want to impose—“Allison begins, but Lydia stares at her pointedly.

“No butts! Just go in there and I’ll find you something warm and comfy to wear. I insist, you must have been running in the rain for quite a while, look at you—all drenched and shivery. Nope, c’mon just get in there” Lydia commands.

“You’re being awfully sweet to me for someone who nearly got trampled to death by me” Allison laughs, “thanks” she says with a sincere smile. Lydia in turn rolls her eyes somewhat fondly and waves Allison off.

-

Lydia had knocked on the bathroom door ten minutes after Allison had gotten in and left her a pair of pink sweats and a grey sweater three sizes too big to actually fit her. Allison guessed she was also a fan of lounging in comfortable oversized clothing.

Allison smiled as she dried herself off and shimmied into Lydia’s clothes. 

“Here, drink this” Lydia tells her as soon as she’s out of the restroom, shoving a black mug under her nose. It smells delicious, and it’s so warm, Allison could literally cry.

“Thank you” Allison squeaks taking the mug being offered to her.

“Would you like a blanket? Do you want to watch anything? We’ve got Netflix and everything” Lydia grins.

“I—sure, does your boyfriend not mind? I mean, me being here and just waiting out the rain,, in your clothes none the less and drinking your hot chocolate?” Allison asks.

“My boyfriend? Who? Derek?” Lydia asks her brows meeting at the center of her forehead.

Allison nods while taking a sip of her hot drink.

“Derek is not my boyfriend” Lydia says with a laugh. “He’s just my roommate” she explains.

“Oh” is all Allison can really say; she’s too busy trying to drink some more of the delicious hot chocolate Lydia had handed her. “Wow, this is really good. Did you make it yourself?” she asks.

“Yeah, it’s Derek’s recipe though. Took me quite some time to get it right. Thanks” Lydia says smiling brightly. “So then, how about that blanket then?” she asks after a moment.  
Allison smiles crinkling her eyes and nodding her head.

She curls up in the corner of the long couch while Lydia stands up to look for a blanket, and she scans the apartment. It’s not so small, but also not incredibly big. There are several art pieces decorating the lavender walls, along with several photographs of trees and flowers and the city. They’re gorgeous and she makes a note to ask Lydia later if someone, maybe even herself, took them.

There’s a wooden table with a lamp on each side of the couch, and a matching wooden coffee table in the center of the living room, right across the TV set. It’s all somewhat high class but hipster chic, and Allison loves it. She’s not sure how it works, but it does, and she has a feeling its cos’ of how different she and Derek must be.

“You guys have a really beautiful place right here” Allison comments as Lydia wraps a blanket around her shoulders.

“Thanks, it was really hard to get it to look like this. Derek is so bleak when it comes to interior décor, but he’s also very picky and judgmental. So trust me when I say, finding all of this was not an easy task” Lydia admits sitting down across from Allison.

She’s also gone and changed into a long white tee, and a pair of soft worn out grey sweats. Her hair is messily pulled up into a bun, several strands falling over her face.  
She looks really cute, and Allison has to remind herself not to stare at her for too long, she doesn’t want to wig her out or anything. She’s already exhausted her quota for embarrassing behavior in front of her, coming off as some kind of creeper is not an option.

“Wanna watch The Hunger Games?” Lydia asks, “They’ve just added the second one and I haven’t gotten around to re-watching it. D’you like The Hunger Games?” Lydia quizzes as she turns on the TV and connects it to Netflix.

“Yeah, I love The Hunger Games” Allison admits with a dimpled smile.

-

They really don’t pay attention to the movie, instead they talk for hours about their friends, their family, their interests and share stories of the different crazy professors they’ve had over the years.

The rain is long past clearing out, but Lydia doesn’t seem to mind Allison’s company. They eventually both ended under the blanket, cuddled together, Lydia claiming it was better for Allison who needed body heat since she’d been in the rain for a while.

It’s great, Lydia is amazing, intelligent and not to mention incredibly beautiful. Allison thinks she might be the best thing to ever happen since the invention of pizza.

She’s not sure if that slips out on accident, but Lydia giggles and tells her she thinks Allison is also pretty great. She’s glad she got trampled over by her, it was totally worth it.  
Allison smiles and thinks that today was totally a good day regardless of the weather.

-

Derek walks in on both Lydia and the rain drenched girl from earlier fast asleep and cuddled on the couch under a blanket.

He smiles fondly and turns off the TV. He thinks he should probably wake them, but they look really cute and peaceful, so he doesn't have the heart to wake them up.  
Instead, he takes a quick picture of them—he’s got a feeling it’ll make a great ‘this is how they met’ story, and sends it to Erica.

He orders two large pizzas, he figures they’re both gonna be hungry by the time they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Naomi had requested an allydia fic, and so I couldn't resist doing this prompt. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, also sorry Allison's glasses disappeared halfway through lol I forgot she was wearing glasses.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://derkhales.tumblr.com/post/123322882800/naenae-requested-an-allydia-drabble-so-obvs)


End file.
